Ruiner 2000
|related = Ruiner Weaponized Tampa Vigilante Deluxo |radar_icon = |makeyear = 1967 (Plate holder) |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = ruiner2 |handlingname = RUINER2 |textlabelname = RUINER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Ruiner 2000 is a modified variant of the Ruiner, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ruiner 2000 is heavily based on the from the TV series . The vehicle, being a variant of the Ruiner, retains the overall design. However, it gains a new front end with a slightly pronounced nose, having a small screen with moving red dots when the car's engine is on. The headlights are now hidden in the car and acts as pop-up headlights, which reveals that those are the same as the ones seen on the Ruiner. Its hood now sports a long intake placed on the left side of the vehicle by default and a permanently-solid roof, equipped with a small hatch. The rear end now gains a smoothened rear bumper, different break and new LED tail lights, as well as new rims. Contrary to the Ruiner's traditional dashboard, the Ruiner 2000 gains two digital screens that display the speed and the revolutions per minute, alongside numerous buttons. The car only spawns in a metallic black color by default, although like the standard variant, the car's primary and secondary colors can be changed at Los Santos Customs. The Ruiner 2000 is armed with machine guns and rocket launchers, as well as a parachute hatch on the roof and a power hop mechanism. Both the machine guns and the rocket launchers are located on the lower vents of the front bumper, with dual guns and four rockets per side. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle improves the performance of the regular Ruiner with increased acceleration and top speed. Powered by the same single-cam V8, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout, the Ruiner 2000 is a great performer on its class, as much as its standard version. ;Abilities The vehicle has access to special abilitues that not only helps in sorting out obstacles in general, but also helps during its way to a destination. It has a deployable parachute on the roof that can be used infinitely. This parachute helps the vehicle to slow down while falling and allows to reach a destination quicker if used from a considerable height. It also helps for recovering the vehicle when it flips while falling. Despite it has the same weakness as its normal counterpart of being ripped apart with gunfire or crashing with an obstacle, another one can be deployed almost immediately, supressing this flaw significantly. As for the power hop, the vehicle can jump for four/five metres, and recharges for a few seconds to be used again. This helps at sorting out barriers and traffic in general, but caution should be taken, as the jump often makes the vehicle unable to control at high speeds and may end up crashing into a building, getting stuck or even accidentally falling into deep water or flammable objects. It is best to use the parachute shortly afterwards, so the player can manage the landing easily and avoid any of the aforementioned circumstances. ;Weaponry The Ruiner 2000 comes with a set of weapons that can be operated by the driver, making it a threat for road users: *Two standard machine guns that have moderate firepower against enemies and unarmored vehicles. These are in a fixed position and therefore, aiming is a bit difficult. *Rocket launchers on either side that provides heavy firepower against armored vehicles. The homing missiles track targets extremely well, even better than missiles fired from any other attack vehicles or the Homing Launcher, making them nearly impossible to avoid. However, as a result of a gameplay balance, said launchers have a limited capacity of eight rockets when purchased in free-roam, as well as shorter range. GTA Online Overview Ruiner 2000= V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Ruiner2000-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= |-| Rocket Launchers= Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Ruiner2000-GTAV-Jumping.jpg|The Ruiner 2000 with its jumping mechanism active. Ruiner2000-GTAO-ParachuteDeployed.png|The Ruiner 2000 with its parachute deployed. Ruiner2000-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Ruiner 2000 on Warstock Cache & Carry. Ruiner2000-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ruiner 2000 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Ruiner3-GTAO-front.png|A wrecked variant of the Ruiner 2000, only used as a wreckage prop during the mission Breakdown Recovery, in similar manner to the Policew. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode *One Ruiner 2000 is provided during VIP Work Fully Loaded, used to destroy Turreted Limos or Technicals scattered around the map. If destroyed, the game will spawn a new one at a suitable location near the player. **This version of the vehicle features unlimited missiles, immunity to lock-on, and resistance against explosions. ;Contact Missions *One Ruiner 2000 needs to be destroyed in Repo - Blow Up IV. ;Special Vehicle Work *The Ruiner 2000 appears in the eighth Special Vehicle Work mission, Arms Embargo, where it is used to get rid of the US Army's arms cache. This version has unlimited rockets. ;Adversary Modes *Ruiner 2000s are used in the following Adversary Modes: **Overtime Rumble (weapons disabled) **Overtime Shootout (weapons disabled) **Motor Wars VII (homing capabilities disabled) **Occupy ;Gunrunning Resupply *A white modified Ruiner 2000 appears in a Steal Supplies mission used to distract cops (gaining 4 stars). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $5,745,600 or for $4,320,000 after completing Arms Embargo as a CEO. Trivia General *The number "2000" in the Ruiner 2000's name is a direct reference to the car it is based on, being the Knight Industries Two Thousand (KITT). *If the player restricts access to the vehicle, players attempting to enter the Ruiner 2000 will be electrocuted as if they were shot with the Stun Gun, causing them to fall on the ground. **The vehicle's offensive capability can be compared to the Q-Branch series of cars, that Agent 007 often uses during car chases. Most notably Bond's BMW 750iL from Tomorrow Never Dies, which also featured an electrical defense system. *The vertical jumping ability of the Ruiner 2000 pays homage to Knight Rider's KITT, as in the TV show, KITT could perform a "turbo boost" which allowed it to easily pass obstacles by jumping over them. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If the Ruiner 2000 is warped to the player (by starting a Job then exit), the rockets will reappear as if they were replenished. This does not affect the actual amount of rockets it holds, however. *Although there is a wrecked version of the Ruiner 2000 in the mission Breakdown Recovery, the rear end and the rims are the same as those seen on the Ruiner. *Like the Rocket Voltic, this vehicle can allow prostitutes to be picked up in it. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *There was a glitch where the front-left brake disc would clip through the rim of the car when turning left. **This was fixed in the 1.38 update. See Also *Scramjet - Another vehicle with jump capabilities, added in the After Hours update. *Ruiner - Standard version. Navigation }}Es:Ruiner 2000 pl:Ruiner 2000 ru:Ruiner 2000 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online